


In a Word

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover AU. Sabah triggers as a tinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Word

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?"

Sabah smiles wistfully. The metaltron — good names aren't her speciality — is her oldest surviving creation. She should really upgrade that grating voice synthesizer at some point, but it's one bit of tinkering she can't bare to do. It has an odd charm. Given what she plans for the metaltron, keeping some of her original handiwork intact might salvage a bit of the spirit of those better days.

"No, thank you."

It stares at her. It wants orders.

"The others might." Her makeshift shelter is certainly full enough that someone would be thirsty. "Ask them."

"I OBEY."

The metaltron glides away.

Sabah watches it go.

Then she lets her eyes fall back to her workbench.

The gunstick is _perfect._

She has been dreaming of it for months, but could never in good conscience build it before now. To think, all it takes is some fiber optic cable and a mere ruby to focus the... well.

Sabah sighs. The paralytic gas would've been preferable, but she has to work with what her family and classmates can salvage, and volatile chemicals are thin on the ground in what's left of Brockton Bay. Instead, she has to settle for the death ray.

No fancy euphemism. It _is_ a death ray. Sabah's stomach clenches with perfect knowledge of what a single bolt from it will do: scramble the insides of anyone it strikes. Not that she'll aim it at people. She's not a monster. Once her metaltron is upgraded, it can shoot at people's feet or at rubble, scare them off from attacking the shelter.

Not that 'metaltron' is a very intimidating name. Might have to change that too.

Sabah rubs her neck, stiff from hours of tinkering in her lab. It's while stretching that her eyes settle on an old, water-stained set of encyclopedias piled on a shelf high over her workbench. 

Specifically, Sabah's sights settle on one particular volume:

DAL - EK

"...Huh."


End file.
